The Little Girl
by Sar-T
Summary: The Little girl by John Michael Montgomery. a sad song about child neglect. abuse of alchohol & drugs & Jesus


This is called "The Little Girl" song "The Little Girl" by John Michael Montgomery

* * *

_Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word_

Zoey was a little girl around the age of seven and her parents were always fighting and were always ignoring her, they never took her anywhere.

Her parents were not religious so they never took her to church or never mentioned the name of Jesus, and they never read her the bible…she was alone in this world.

_Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl_

When she was just a baby they didn't really care, they just took her with them, for whatever reasons.

She was a sad little girl, with no friends, cause like I said earlier her parents never took her anywhere. She knew not one person her age.

She would watch her mom and dad fight all the time which is what they do, along with other things.

_Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs_

She would watch her dad drink his beer, tequila, vodka, gin and other alcoholic drinks.

While her dad drank, she'd also watch her mom do drugs, mainly injecting herself with whatever.

_She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out_

After her mother was asleep, Zoey would sit on the couch and watch Tom and Jerry or whatever else was on.

Of course she wouldn't watch the TV until her dad went out, after fighting with Zoey's mother.

_And the drinking and the fighting  
just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life_

Every night for the next few months the drinking, drugs and fighting just got worse.

As her parents would fight she'd hide behind her couch and cover her ears so she wouldn't hear anything.

This was all starting to scare little Zoey and because of her parents and the fact that she doesn't have any friends makes her sad.

_And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse_

Of course over the next few day the bad just got worse and you could hear more slaps and swearing between Nate and Amanda Nolden.

_Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life_

Then finally Nate hit a drunk rage on Friday the 13th around 11:45 PM. He came storming in the house with a gun in his hand.

Zoey had been standing by the door when she saw him, and when she saw him she ran and hid behind the couch, covering her ears.

When he got to the living room to find his wife, Amanda lying on the couch with needles all over the coffee table, he shot and killed her.

After that he started freaking out and shot himself totally forgetting about Zoey.

Zoey stayed behind the couch.

Somebody had called the police.

_And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
kisses and hugs everyday_

Somewhere around midnight the police came and checked out the scene. If they hadn't have heard Zoey sniffle they would've never found her.

They took her away to a different state to a new family who could not have children. It was quite funny, her new mother looked almost exactly like her.

Her new parents' names were Kyle and Suzie Hanson.

Hanson, that was Zoey's new name.

Now instead of getting neglected she got hugs and kisses everyday.

_Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of Him_

After being with them for a week, Zoey started Sunday school.

When she walked in on her first day she stared at a picture of Jesus and just looked at him, until the teacher asked her to say something about herself, where she came from.

_She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
Cause He was there in my old house  
and held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died_

When Zoey finally talked she said she new the man on the cross, but she didn't know his name. The only thing she knew about him was that he got off, 'cause he was there the night she hid behind her couch and held her close to her side when her dad killed her mother and them him.

The teacher said that his name was Jesus and that was sorry about what happened.

Zoey said that it was ok 'cause they did bad things and didn't pay attention to her at all.

The teacher said ok and then said take a seat, and she sat her next to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. My name's Elliot. What's yours?" The boy asked smiling.

"I'm Zoey. Its nice to meet you." Zoey said smiling.

And with that Zoey finally had a new friend. A friend called Elliot.

* * *

so there u go.

what'ch think?

tell me.

review.

there will b a sequal & it will b much better.


End file.
